08 June 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-08 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Hi, John Peel here, the DJ with the filmstar looks.' Peel starts with a very long track indeed (but see note below) and announces a competition to win Strange Fruit cassettes of Peel Sessions: the listener is expected to write down the first and last records played in every programme of that week. *John apologises for speaking through his nose: he had a cold over the weekend, with 'lots of phlegm.' Due to this, he spent a lot of the weekend listening to records: the results of which influence the playlist. Sessions *Great Leap Forward, #1. Recorded 1987-05-24. No known commercial release. *Big Flame, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1986-05-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *(File 1's first track is Neil Young's song 'Cortez The Killer'. This appears to have been edited into the tape: the version Peel claims to have played was from the 1975 LP 'Zuma', a studio recording, but this version is live and three times longer. It may actually be the live cover by Buit To Spill. NB: It sure sounds like the Built To Spill version...except Built to Spill didn't form for another 5 years.) *''(JP: 'I saw him (Neil Young) at the end of last week. First half was fairly awful, but the second half was really good.')'' *Eric B. & Rakim: 'I Know You Got Soul (7 inch)' (Cooltempo) *Big Flame: 'Testament To The Slow Death Of Youth Culture' (Peel Session) *Great Leap Forward: 'Propping Up The Nose Of The King' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Those cookies are hot, as I understand you young people say.')'' *Arthur Conley: 'Funky Street (7 inch-B side of Sweet Soul Music)' (Atlantic) *Screaming Trees: 'Iron Guru (12 inch)' (Native) *''(JP: 'It's interesting, actually, how many people, when you're talking to them about what you do, you know, say to you, "Do people ever offer you money for playing records?" I can quite honestly say that, in all the time I've been doing this, which is a jolly long time, 26 years or something like that, nobody's ever offered me any money at all. If I sound disappointed, it's because I'm disappointed, really, I suppose. People say to me occasionally, "Of course, you must be taking backhanders", but it's true, it's never happened.')'' *Admiral Bailey: 'Big Belly Man (12 inch)' (Super Power) *Fall: 'Totally Wired (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Boogie Boys: 'Dealin' With Life (12 inch)' (Capitol) *Big Flame: 'Sink (Get Out Of The Ghetto Blues Part 1)' (Peel Session) *Two Helens: 'Silver And Gold (7 inch)' *2 Puerto Ricans, A Blackman And A Dominican: 'Do It Properly (7 inch)' (Cooltempo) *Great Leap Forward: 'Hope's Not Enough Son Ask Your Parents' (Peel Session) *Echo And The Bunnymen: 'The Game (7 inch)' (WEA) *fIREHOSE: 'Locked In (LP-Ragin' Full-On)' (SST) (JP: 'Saw them at the end of last week, and very good they were, too.') *Shawnie 'G': 'Mission Impossible (12 inch)' (Rhythm King) *Boys From The East: 'Brilliant (7 inch)' *Percy Sledge: 'Cover Me (12 inch)' (WEA) *Big Flame: 'Xpqwrtz' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: 'A Change Is Gonna Come (6-track EP)' (free with Wake Up magazine, distributed by Backs/Cartel) *''(JP: 'Listening at the weekend to older records, which I don't often get the chance to do, but every once in a while you need to put one on, just to kind of remind yourself of what things were like, you know what I mean, as a barometer by which you can assess the newer pieces. I must confess that, again, nothing that I listened to at the weekend really matched up to this: but it would take some doing.')'' *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: 'Ashtray Heart (LP-Doc At The Radar Station)' (Virgin) *Great Leap Forward: 'Haranguing The Boisterous Buffoons' (Peel Session) *In The Nursery: 'Blind Me (12 inch-B side of Elegy)' *''(JP: 'The theme music from the film 'I Was A Swedish Dentist'...actually, I made that bit up.')'' *Real Sounds: 'Wende Zako (LP-Wende Zako)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Catapult: Summary (7 inch) (Stop To Start) (Youtube) *Big Flame: 'Three On Baffled Island' (Peel Session) *LL Cool J: 'The Do Wop (LP-Bigger And Deffer)' (Def Jam) *Great Leap Forward: 'When It's Cold In Summer' (Peel Session) *Jimmy Reed: 'Take It Slow' *(midnight news with John Marsh) File ;Name *1) 02. RADIO 1 08 06 87 JOHN PEEL.MP3 *2) BIG FLAME • THE GREAT LEAP FORWARD: Billy Bragg, Beefheart.... ;Length *1) 2:18:01 *2) 1:53:40 ;Other *1) 48 kbps mp3 file *1) 128 kbps file available. All requests for re-uploading to Peel Mailing List *2) Many thanks to patestapes. ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *2) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared